watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Volume 14 Omake
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Chapter 135 Another Viewpoint (喪135別視点) Tomoko sits patiently as Katō applies make-up on her. Katō pauses, smiles, and asks if Tomoko can look up so she can add a line on her bottom lid to make her lower eyelashes match her upper. "Like this?" Tomoko asks sweating as she looks up to allow Katō to draw under her left eye. She begins to shiver. To herself, a quite ecstatic but unable to do anything during the time Tomoko decides to make "double-peace" signs with her hands under the desk. As Katō continues to draw under her eye, the shaking, sweating, and blissful Tomoko tells herself that "she sure is making my eyes go up, if you know what I mean. Hehehe. . . ." From the door to the classroom, a horrified Uchi watches and rants, "she's cumimg from make-up?!! Disgusting!! Disgusting!" Chapter 140 Another Viewpoint (喪140別視点) Megumi Imae walks with an unnamed friend on the campus of Aoyama Gakuin University. Her friends asks her if they can take a little break, and Megumi agrees. The girl continues to thank her for her help then confesses that she feels bad asking for help from a first year. Megumi replies that it is fine since she use to do such things a lot in high school. Her friend asks her if she knows any of the visiters. Megumi starts to answer that she wonders when she looks in the direction of Uchi, Tomoko, and Katō. Tomoko stares at her smiling and sweating. Uchi seems to notice Tomoko staring, while Katō is looking in another direction. Megumi stares with some surprise back at Tomoko as she and her friend continue walking. Her friend seems to notice Megumi's look and asks her if something happened, but Megumi replies that nothing did. Megumi touches her bossum and thinks "good." As she continues to walk away with her friend, she thinks, "I will wait of course, Tomoko-chan." Tomoko looks away from her direction blushing. Katō looks at Tomoko turning away and smiles. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Asuka Katō *Emiri Uchi *Megumi Imae *Megume's Friend (unnamed) Referbacks and Forwards *Katō calls Tomoko to volunteer to come to school early to apply make-up on Tomoko in Chapter 135, the results of which cause Hina to fight to suppress her laughter while Koharu Minami openly ridicules it to Mako within Katō's hearing. *Uchi inwardly assumes that Tomoko pleasured herself to the sound of girls urinating in the bathroom in Chapter 84. WataMote Wiki does not judge. *Tomoko visits Aoyama Gakuin University with Katō and is discovered there by the visiting Uchi in Chapter 140. *Volume 14 was released a few days after Chapter 149 in which Tomoko recalls Megume's kindness to her when she was injured as she observes a depressed Shizuku Hirasawa. In retrospect, the Omake may explain why Tomoko thinks of Megume's example. Trivia *As usual, the kanji for "mourning" (喪) is used rather than "chapter." Cultureal References *'Double-Peace Sign ' (ダブルピース・''daburu piisu''):''' what Tomoko makes under her desk as Katō applies make-up to her face. *"The Eyes Have It!":' fantranslator vonPeterhof explains Tomoko's original pun which comes from her switching (目逝く・''me iku), "my eyes are coming," for (メイク・''meiku''), "make-up." *'"Climb Every Mountain!":' The term Uchi uses 絶頂 (ぜっちょう・''zecchō'') as a verb does mean to, well, climax as far too many links affirm. *'Aoyama Gakuin University' (青山学院大学・''Aoyama Gakuin Daigaku''). Memorial Moments *Tomoko enjoys make-up, as in really enjoys make-up. *Despite the comedy, Uchi is not completely wrong about her suspicions. She is also clearly aware of "that." *Tomoko and Megumi see one another. *Uchi and Katō notice Tomoko staring at Megumi. Quotes *"She's cuming from make-up?!! Disgusting!! Disgusting!!" - Uchi *"I will wait of course, Tomoko-chan." - Megumi Gallery Eye Pun V14 Omake.png|'メイク' (meiku・"make-up") versus 目逝く (me iku・"eye comes") Uchi on Summits V14 Omake.png|Uchi questions how the application of make-up can help one reach the summit . . . probably. Omake 135.png|'Official English Release' WataMote Wiki remains smug over its translation. Volume_14_Omake.png Volume_14_Omake-2.png Megume Sees Tomoko V14 Omake.png I Will Wait V14 Omake.png|"I will wait of course, Tomoko-chan." Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 14